Just One Drink
by RoyalNonesuch
Summary: Ignis Scientia offers to buy Aranea Highwind a drink. An angsty oneshot exploring Aranea's complicated feelings towards the king's senior advisor. (Highspecs; Ignis/Aranea)


Aranea Highwind sat at the bar in a small Lestallum lounge. She had just dropped off the pretty-boy prince and planned to relax a little bit before leaving town. She was almost unrecognizable in a pair of dark skinny jeans and a scarlet red tank top. It was much less conspicuous than her dragoon garb, but she couldn't resist wearing her favorite pair of red ankle boots. She stared absentmindedly at the drink menu as she listened to the guitarist play a charming waltz for the few couples on the dance floor.

" _Can I buy you a drink?"_ a warm, accented voice were words Aranea didn't want to hear-not from this person, anyway. She had done her best to brush back the young king's adviser on the trip back from Steyliff. Flirting was fine and all, but she got the feeling he was looking for something a little more. She certainly hadn't meant to encourage him, but maybe she had flirted a little more than was prudent during the "training" mission. Now it was too late. A drink was a date and it would break several of her rules about dating. She decided to put an end to it, but she intended to let him down easy.

"Specs, I'm flattered, but you're not really my type," she said with a smile as she turned to face him. It was a complete lie. He was exactly her type and that was one of the problems.

"How could you determine that before we have actually spent some time together?" he said as he sat down on the stool next to hers. It was a fair point. She hadn't planned on a debate. She sighed and didn't say anything for a few moments. He'd obviously cleaned up since their journey through Steyliff. He was wearing a white, pin-striped button-down with suspenders. _Only this guy could get away with those suspenders._

"Or is it how I look?" Ignis finally asked. He said it in a very clinical way like he genuinely just wanted to know. She had to laugh at that.

"Oh for Eos' sake no. You are much better looking than you think. Even with the glasses and absurd hairstyle." Ignis absentmindedly touched his carefully styled bangs. She didn't mention his jawline and his perfectly proportional physique. Or his beautiful green eyes. _You have it bad. Get out while you still can._

"Politics?" He asked, suggesting another possible explanation.

"Let's just say it's a personal policy," Aranea replied hoping that would satisfy his curiosity.

"Fair enough," he replied calmly. Aranea could tell she had wounded him. It must have taken some time for him to work up the nerve to ask. Against her better judgment, she decided to humor him for a little.

"I'll make an exception-but just one drink," she said with conviction. Ignis smirked almost imperceptibly, enjoying his momentary victory. He motioned for the bartender.

"What can I get ya?"

"A gin and tonic for me, and whatever the lady would like," Ignis replied.

"Whiskey neat, for me." Aranea planned to make this a quick drink after all.

As Ignis took his wallet out to pay, Aranea leaned towards him to get a look at his driver's license. _Just how old are you, anyway?_ She nearly cursed when she saw his birthdate: **734 M.E.** _He's 22? 22! I was sure he was at least 25…._ Aranea refused to date co-workers or colleagues, but she also refused to date younger guys. A couple of bad experiences convinced her she wanted no part of that again. She had just recently enjoyed her 30th birthday which meant there was a whopping 8-year gap between them. _I shouldn't have even agreed to one drink_. The Commodore wasted no time in draining her shot the moment it was placed before her.

"Well, thanks for that Four Eyes. Have a nice night," Aranea said as she stood up from her stool, tossing a few gill on the bar for a tip.

"Leaving already?"

"I said I'd have one drink. That was one drink," she answered.

"Yes, but you didn't specify if that included my drink. I still haven't finished mine," Ignis replied. Aranea sensed she was getting out-maneuvered and it was annoying her.

"That's just obtuse," she answered, but she sat back down anyway. He was giving her an excuse to stay and she took it. Ignis made sure to sip his drink very slowly as the two began conversing comfortably about their long day of dungeon crawling in Steyliff Grove.

"Your lance skills," he said after a pause, "are unparalleled."

"Careful, Specs, that kind of thing could go to a girl's head," she said playfully.

"Somewhat like whiskey?" he asked with the hint of a grin. She giggled, or at least that's what it sounded like to Ignis. It became his mission to make her laugh like that again.

"Trust me, I'm not drunk. I'm not even buzzed," she answered.

"If only there was some way to test that claim," Ignis replied, taking another small sip of his drink-he intended to make it last.

"That sounds like a challenge," Aranea noted.

"It can be if you'd like," he answered.

"Alright, I'm game," she responded hopping to her feet.

"Splendid," Ignis said as he set down his drink and elegantly rose to his feet.

"What do you propose?"

"A test of dexterity and coordination," Ignis replied as he held out his right hand, "a dance." Aranea scoffed and shook her head slightly.

"You know, I had you figured for a nerd, but that was pretty suave." She put her hand in his and he led her to the dance floor. Once they were facing each other, Ignis gently placed his right hand under her shoulder blade.

"I'm going to disappoint you-they didn't teach ballroom dancing in basic training," Aranea commented. She wasn't used to formal dancing, but she knew enough to put her left hand just above his right bicep. They looked like a proper couple in that pose.

The guitarist started the set with a fast-paced waltz. Ignis led Aranea into a simple box step pattern and she kept up admirably well. It was exhilarating trying to keep up with him and the music. When the waltz drew to a close, he lowered her into a dip then pulled her back to her feet. _This guy is such a romantic..._

"Did I pass the test?" She asked with a smile-she was having entirely too much fun.

"You did better than expected, but I need more data," he responded. Before Aranea could protest, the guitarist began a slower, moodier piece. As they started to dance, Aranea took Ignis' hand from her shoulder and moved it to her lower back. It surprised him at first, but gradually he drew her a little closer to him. Before long, they were nearly cheek-to-cheek. Aranea could smell the clean linen of his shirt and feel his steady heartbeat.

"This is nice," she said. It wasn't something she meant to say out loud. She felt her cheeks redden a little at the slip-up. He pulled her slightly closer in response.

"Yes it is," he practically whispered. She laughed softly in reply. That laugh he enjoyed so much. It was as though she couldn't keep her guard up with him-more than that, she didn't want to. When the music stopped, Ignis titled his left wrist to get a look at his watch. _1:15 am. Drat.  
_

"The prince will be sending out a search party soon," she teased.

"I'm sure they won't be missing me," he answered, but Ignis knew it was time to head back to the hotel. The Crownsguard maintained a curfew and he'd never live it down if he was the one who flagrantly violated it.

"I don't think he could tie his shoes without you...besides this girl needs to get some beauty rest," she answered, trying to keep things light.

"If a good night sleep makes one beautiful, you must be quite well rested," Ignis said with the hint of a smirk.

"You are a piece of work," Aranea responded. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt like this. It surprised her, no it _scared_ her how quickly she was falling for this guy. _If only he didn't work for the king…..and were ten years older…._

"Are you going to finish that drink so I can get out of here?" Aranea said finally.

"Oh right, the drink," Ignis responded as the two made their way back to the bar. He picked up his abandoned gin and took another sip-still not quite finishing it. He set it back down on the bar.

"Perhaps we can do this again sometime," Ignis said-hoping their pleasant evening had changed her attitude towards him. The calmness of his voice disguised his nervousness; his heart was beating quite fast. Aranea took a deep breath.

"I'd love to, but you see I have this personal policy," she replied.

"Ah, yes. That policy. You have yet to describe it to me," Ignis replied. His tone was playful but his heart was sinking.

"…and I'm not going to," Aranea responded.

"Why's that?"

"Because if I did, you'd try to convince me to abandon it," she said honestly.

"Afraid I might succeed?" Ignis said a little coyly. Aranea reached for the drink sitting on the bar and drained it.

"Yes," she responded, her tone almost serious. Ignis didn't know what to say to that. Above all, he was a gentleman. She must have had her reasons for this "policy" and he decided he shouldn't press for details.

"Thanks for the drink," Aranea said as she set the empty glass down, "I'll see ya around."

"Farewell," Ignis replied politely, but he was unable to hide his disappointment. She was a few paces away from the door when he interrupted her progress.

"Aranea," he said, softly, "if your policy changes—

"You'll be the first to know," she answered with a half-smile. Ignis nodded and smiled back. She turned and walked out into the Lestallum evening. Despite the hot, humid air, Aranea shivered a little. She knew she had made the correct choice. Her policy was one built on reason and experience.

" _I know this is right,"_ she thought, _"but why does it have to feel so wrong?"_

For the first time in a long time, Aranea Highwind felt tears sting her eyes as she walked off alone into the night.

* * *

 **Author's note** : I actually don't ship Highspecs generally speaking, but I think the two characters have a lot of chemistry. I wrote this because I find their age/rank gap interesting. Would she ever pursue Ignis given those differences? In this fic, I wanted to explore her angsty feelings about that. I hope we see more from these two in the upcoming Royal Edition! As always, comments/reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
